Certain high end television receivers include apparatus to enhance the apparent resolution of reproduced images by, for example, converting interlaced scanned images to non-interlace scanned images. Apparatus of this type typically introduces image artifacts in areas of image motion. These artifacts can be significantly reduced with knowledge of whether the source material was originally generated as interlace scanned video or as non-interlace scanned video or film. In addition video signal compression systems, particularly for use with NTSC video signals, can realize a twenty percent compression bonus if the source video can be determined to have been originated as film and converted to video by the technique known as 3:2 pull down. Video signal generated via 3:2 pulldown includes one duplicated field in every 5 field sequences, which duplicate fields may be excised to realize the compression bonus.